My Minecraft Story
by Jo-Tan Uzumaki
Summary: Join me, Anime fan girl, and my older brother Gmail in our stupid-to us it's funny- way of playing minecraft. This is half true, half made-up, so enjoy! Rated for slight language. DISCONTINUED. Edited GREATLY and posted as my new story The Fox and the Wolf. . . Or something like that.
1. The Beginning, and I Already Die

Two box-like characters appear in a cube world. One looked like a white warrior, a white chest plate, white and silver pants, a white helmet, silver boots, and white skin. The other was wearing all black, white, and red; red top, black shorts with a white skirt over it, a leg pouch on the left leg, and dark red combat-looking boots. Both had black hair, the female having shoulder-length hair.

"Hello! This is Gmail speaking." A deep-ish male voice says, his character punching at his companion. "And this ugly thing is Anime fan girl, A.K.A Fan girl."

"HEY! STOP THAT YOU DAMN RETARD ~NYA!" a female's voice rang out, punching the dude back. The first ten seconds is just this, punching each other. Then...

"Hey...You killed meeee..." Gmail wined.

"Oh shush, I died to." Fan girl says between giggles. "Aanyways, I would prefer to be called Lonesome, seeing as that IS my username." She looks up, spinning in circles and punching the air. Looking like a retard of course.

"However, I shall call her Fan girl since she is a serious fan girl of many different anime. ON WITH THE SHOW! Fan girl, go punch those trees over there, I'll dig a hole in case you're to slow."

"Oh alright," she mumbled the next part to herself, "bossy much?"

* * *

><p>Fan girl's POV<p>

I watch as the sun goes down over the mountain through the door. We were sitting in a half dirt, half wood house. a single bed lay on the floor. "Well _this _is coming along nicely. Pitch-black, one bed, for some reason a moron over there-"

"I'm not a moron! It was _your _idea!" Gmail interrupted.

"-put our difficulty on hard. And WHY WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME?" A moan came from outside. Zombies. "Crap."

"Who wants to go out there and get more wool for another bed?" Before we could even discuss the matter, he opened the door, punched me outside, and quickly shut the door.

"HEY! I DON'T GOT- oh crap." Surrounded by creepers. Better run, I think.

...

Running. Running, nibble on a raw porckchop, running, oh hey I just realized. I'm running in circles around the house. Dork.

* * *

><p>This was just a test run, so bye! Tell me if you like it!<p> 


	2. Getting an Upgrade!

Me: So I decided to continue this, so enjoy.

* * *

><p>Fan girl's POV<p>

The last thing I heard before I died, hissing and an explosion. "FFFFFFFFUUUU-... Fudge! Dammit ~nya! Gmail, I blame you for this!" I respawned in the house, now overrun with zombies. Half the house was gone.

"Me? It wasn't my- oh, right." he tossed me a stick, and I started wacking the crap outta the zombies.

~*Later*~

"Lets see, out of that I got 30 feathers, 10 bones, and 5 piles of gunpowder. You?"

"I only got a bone..." he looked up at me, or at least his character did, and crouched, walking over to me.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing? Stay away!" My newly crafted stone sword hit his head, bounced off, and somehow hit me. "Fuck!"

"No swearing! Baka!" he hit me with his wooden stick, pissing me off more then hurting me. I switch to a stick to play fair.

"Baka! Baka baka baka baka!" Okay, imagine to box-like characters in a box-like world, yelling at each other in Japanese and wacking each other with a wooden stick. Got the picture? That would be what we looked like at the moment.

~*A few minutes later*~

"Crap! I died again because of you!" Gmail growled.

"Hey! I died three times, which is one more time then you ~nya! You can't complain." I growl back, repairing the building with my brother.

"Hey Fan girl, guess what?" I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"What?"

"It isn't symmetrical."

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU ~NYA! IT MUST LOOK AS EVEN AND NEAT AS POSSIBLE!" I went on a long, detailed rant as I fixed the building. I donm't even think he was listening.

~*3rd person POV*~

As Fan girl ranted, Gmail sighed and lay in bed. "You see guys? Fan girl here has OCD, so everything must be organized neatly, and look as symmetrical as possible for it to look "perfect."

"Not perfect, just neat, organized, and nice to look at ~nya. Nothing and no one, this includes you populars, is perfect, and never will be." Fan girl put the finishing touches to the makeshift house, putting a set of double doors at the front and back. "There! All finished."

"Hey, what's in your inventory?"

Erm...I got 2 wooden planks, a stone sword, a stone pick, an almost broken wooden pick, some raw porkchops, 6 cobblestone, a stick, one piece of coal, and 2 pieces of wool ~nya. And you?"

"Lets see, um... I have 1 wool,"

"WHAT? AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME! WE COULD HAVE MADE A SECOND BED, YOU DIMWIT ~NYA!"

"Like I was saying, 1 wool, one stick, a couple of coal, 2 cobblestone, a wooden plank ,a full set of stone tools, and almost broken wooden ones."

"We could make a furnace... And another bed, perhaps cook our meat ~nya." The pair got to work, one making the bed, and the other putting together the furnace.

"Well now, it isn't symmetrical, but we'll work on it."

"Tch, sure we will ~nya. Just like you'll tell me when the next Yogscast episode is updated."

"Hey, that was only once!" This arguement went on as the prockchops got cooked, and continues over the small meal of cooked porkchops and some buckets of milk Fan girl got sometime while she was repairing the home.

"Hey. Gmail?"

"Hm?"

"We should make the ceiling out of glass, and the building out of cobblestone instead of wood and dirt ~nya. For now anyways."

"And make it a two story building later?"

"~Nya! Exactly ~nya." The two box-like characters lay in their beds, sleeping the night off.

They woke up to the sweet, reassuring sounds of skeletons and zombies burning in the daylight. The wooden doors let the two see the burning face of a skeleton before falling down, dead. "BONES! Quick, grab them before they disappear."

The doors swung open, and Fan girl charged out, picking up feathers, bones, and some arrows. "Okay, guess how many bones I got?" she questioned, 'puking' the feathers and arrows at her brother.

"Hey, I don't want these! And, 5?" Gmail 'puked' the rubbish into a small pond outside

"Nope, I got 13. You got a stone ho?"

"Hehe, ho." Gmail laughed after this statement, annoying Fan girl greatly.

"Oh stop being so childish ~nya! Do you or not?" You could tell by her tone that she was pissed, so Gmail gave her the item she requested. "Thank you. I got some more wood, so I'll be in the back if you need me ~nya!" She disappeared out the back doors, putting some wooden planks in front of the doors to keephim from entering for a while.

~*5 minutes later*~

"Hey, what are you-" Gmail stopped mid sentence, looking at the now wheat farm. "What the?

"I made us a backyard with a wheat farm, a pool, and a cobblestone patio ~nya!" Fan girl stood proudly, or at least as proud as a box character could look with unchanging features, to the right of the door, looking out at her work. A 4 by 4 cobblestone floor was directly in front of the doors, and directly to the left of the patio was a 5 by 5 pool.

"How deep does it go?" Gmail asked, standing at the edge of the pool.

"It goes down by one block as it goes to the center ~nya. Dead center is3 blocks deep."

"Ah." Gmail looked out at the wheat field, at the very back of the small backyard. "Pretty nice for now."

"Why thank you ~nya. Needs a bit more work, but once we finish the house, I think we could add some 'chairs' and a table ~nya." The neko walked into the house, closing the doors behind her. "hurry up, it's turning evening."

"What? That was way to quick." The warrior went into the house, crouching on the couch made of wooden stairs and enjoying a cup(bucket xD) of milk.

* * *

><p>Me: This is much longer then the first chapter ~nya. So, do you like it so far?<p>

Gmail: This is completely imagination based, and we don't actually play multiplayer minecraft.

Me: I don't own minecraft either ~nya! I don't have a laptop of my own. :'c Come back soon ~nya! XD XD XD XD X3


	3. Letter to My Readers

Okay people. I know that this sucks ass. There is a reason why I DISCONTINUED IT. I would prefer if you did not constantly put hateful comments on this story. I would also like every single one of you incompetent pieces of crap that think you are above everything because your a "hater" to go die in a ditch.

All authors know that they will have people who like them and people who hate them. It is the only major price we have to pay for doing what we love. However, that doesn't mean we can and will take flames and completely brush them aside.

Do you _really _think your opinions matter to us if you only put hateful and rage filled words and sentences in it? Do you really? I read your petty flames. All of them. Most of them, I saw absolutely no constructive critisism. It was all "this is sh*t" or "nya is annoying and retarded!"

I will not apologize for making this story. I wasn't even aware so many people would bother looking at this. This story was originally just for my own personal entertainment to relieve stress. Poeple with actual lives get stress, you know.

So, to all of you who have such empty lives that you have to fill it with trying to make people feel miserable, I honestly pity you. I actually woudn't be adding this second author's note if I hadn't been feeling like crap as is. However, PMSing tends to do that to people.

Back on topic, to the very small few who actually are decent enough to know how to make constructive critisism instead of constent flames, I thank you. I have taken your ideas into account, and I have finally put up my second attempt at a Minecraft based story. I won't be making YouTube videos like someone suggested, as I do not have the time, money, or proper technology to do so, but oh well.

Those of you who hated this as much as I hate raw fish (which is a LOT), please go read it. My writing is not perfect, for I am still young and learning, but this story should be better on the eyes.

And the "nya" thing? I actually say that in real life. Not as much as I used to though. I actually said it as much as Fangirl does in this discontinued story, but I have toned it down considerably. I have managed to make it to where I say it mostly when I see something absolutely adorable, like a kitten or a laughing baby. Good morning, good night, good afternoon, or whatever time it is where and when you are reading this.

Sincerely,

A Rather Exhausted American Female Author

P.S. I do not care how many grammar or spelling errors there are in this or any of my work. I do my best with my horrible memory. Now, I must go and find that book I was reading...


End file.
